


Ramblings of a Lunatic

by Spoonzi



Series: The Same Sad Story [4]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonzi/pseuds/Spoonzi
Summary: Novelist Rick Remembers the months as people he’s met and loved.





	Ramblings of a Lunatic

**Author's Note:**

> Morty x Rick is a little more than implied. 
> 
> This is mostly Novelist Rick x OCs but some of the OCs weren’t romantically or sexuality with him. This one doesn’t really go much with the series but I’ve had it sitting in my notes for a while. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

If January were a person. It would be the girl from the coffee shop he frequently visited for the WiFi. The short one who itched at her wrist and covered her neck tattoo with cheap concealer that flaked off at the end of the day. Her dyed too many times hair pulled back in a broken and retied elastic. Eyes underlined in dark bags and darker eyeliner. 

 

She symbolized new beginnings. New Years resolutions that were distorted and broken a week in. An everlasting amount of Monday mornings where you woke up each time wanting to off yourself more than the last.

 

 

 

February was the girl at the library who asked him how his book was going every time she saw him. Her long, flowing skirts pooled around her in the recliner and her hands folded neatly in her lap. She always had a tower of romance novels stacked next to her, whether read or not he had no clue. She had a pail of the good candy from zeta-10 that she gave out to the Mortys on Fridays and read them books on Wednesday afternoons.

 

She reminded him of better times. Saturdays at the milkshake shop with Diane. Late nights causing trouble with the band. Waking up next to his Morty with their hands clutched together.

 

 

 

March was the young bartender at the bar on the very edge of Morty town. The one where he waited for his Morty to finish his shift at the Freaky Morty. The guy was always a little drunk, but who wasn't around here? He wore his hair long and free. He was blind as a bat. He poured a damn good drink though, and the bar no longer needed a bouncer with how mean his uppercut was. He was an easy lay before Rick had realized just how much Morty meant to him.

 

Rick was ninety percent sure in any other place the guy would be considered legally insane. He didn’t care much though because in essence March was insanity and drunken idiocy at its finest. 

 

 

 

April was definitely that frisky androgynous alien who was close friends with his Morty. Antenna always on end and several knives hidden all over their person. Always a welcome sight after the tornado that was March. A generally apathetic person with a mean side that might rival that of his own. Always there when they needed them and always ready to kill.

 

 

 

May was the bookish boy he knew in high school. Eyes so big he could be an owl and hair slicked back with an oil spill of Dapper Dan's. Eerily calm and collected before snapping you with his fangs like a snake. A boy that made you believe all the bad things they said about mayday.

 

 

 

June was the girl that worked at the strip club on the beach when they went to visit Miami Rick. The one with the blonde hair and the soft eyes. She was refreshing. Freeing even. An absolute Angel that would get you so drunk you woke up half naked in a Denny's parking lot with no regrets as you met July.

 

 

 

July was the transgendered girl with the flat chest and the big hoop earrings that shook him awake and gave him some pants before taking him in for a milkshake. He was pretty sure she was a criminal from the broken handcuffs in her back seat and the fact that the car had definitely been hotwired, but she gave him enough change to pay phone Morty so she was fine in his book.

 

 

 

August was the PTA Mom that he banged in the back of Jerry's Prius. Dyed natural hair so no one saw her greys from years of dealing with her four kids and brown eyes. Super hot but dreadfully boring.

 

 

 

September was the guy that slept outside the 7-Eleven under the bridge. Always up to help out someone in need, for a price that is. A thin, greasy man that reminded him of a weasel to be perfectly honest. September was always the same though, just like the guy. 

 

 

 

October was the dude in highschool that threw absolute fucking ragers every weekend. He was fun and unpredictable and that made him scary. He was bleached orange hair and tequila body shots on the kitchen counter. He was Ricks greatest accomplishment and most forgettable regret in the long run. 

 

 

 

November was the absolutely stunning woman he met In Hawaii when he was around thirty. She was all bronze skin, thick thighs, and loving embraces. He remembers sitting for hours on the beach with her eating fruits and drinking drinks that had way too much liquor in them to taste as good as they did. He remembers tracing his fingers over her plump curves in kissing her hot and deep like the world was going to end. 

 

 

 

Diane was December. Maybe it’s because she was the last person he truely romantically loved before Morty. Maybe it was because she was so stunningly gorgeous and so absolutely dangerous. She was cold and heartless, but  familiar and loving all at the same time. 

 

 

Rick likes to remember things as people. Days, Years, Months, and Minutes. Everything is a person to him, but now one person was his everything. Except Morty isn’t Tired and Fading like January. He isn’t Soft like February or Insane like March. He isn’t Calm and boring like May and August. He’s definitely not the hurricane that is June or the irony that is July. 

 

Morty isnt scary and unpredictable like October. He isn’t greasy and squirrelly like September either though. He’s not the end of the world feeling that is November and he’s not the cold nostalgia of December. 

 

Morty is none of these things because he is safety and warmth, he is love and life. He is the ability to wake up in the morning and remember why you want to wake up. Morty isn’t a month, He’s the Whole Fucking Year. 


End file.
